Behind the Pharao's back
by xfiction21
Summary: It was not the first time they did this. Neiher would it be the last. Even though Imhotep hadn't reached his aim and become Pharao yet – they just couldn't wait. They had never wanted to wait, from the moment they had seen each other for the first time. Imhotep/Anck-Su-Namun, warnings: Lemon, language, explicit sex scene


It was not the first time they did this. Neiher would it be the last. Even though Imhotep hadn't reached his aim and become Pharao yet – they just couldn't wait. They had never wanted to wait, from the moment they had seen each other for the first time.

Anck-Su-Namun, the Pharao's mistress, was on her knees before his high priest, Imhotep. She was looking up at him through hungry eyes. She had had to wait for this all day long, and now, the moment was there. Now, he was hers, and she was his. And telling from the way he was looking at her, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

As she teasingly pulled down his loincloth, staring up into his eyes, his cock sprang free from his prison and when she saw it, her mouth began to water.

While Imhotep felt the urge to pin her down and plunge himself right into her delicate, wet folds, Anck-Su-Namun kept staring at his cock greedily – it was an immense amount of flesh coming right at her. İt was long, nearly as long as a male foot, and as thick as ler lower arm. The head was a deep red, and his sac was heart-shaped, with lemon-sized testicles, ready to impregnate her with their heir. Not able to take it any longer, she leaned in and tasted him on her tongue, salty and warm, his precum coating her tongue while she gazed up into his eyes, and she needed more. She moved her lips forward and took the head into her mouth. She sucked gently, twirling her tongue around the head teasingly, as she listened to him moan and groan above her. Yes, this is what she wanted. She wanted to please him as he was going to please her.

She reached out her hand and wrapped it gently along the base of his large member and took a gentle stroke towards her mouth. He was so hard, yet so soft under her hand. She could feel each ridge, every vein, each pulse of blood that ran through it, and it was all because of her. She had made him this way and it gave her a sense of control she hadn't felt ever since she had become the Pharao's property.

Anck-Su-Namun pressed her lips forward as her hand worked back down to the base of his dick and she heard him moan her name. Yes, she was back in control. 

She slid her mouth down his cock as far as she could, letting the head hit the back of her throat and then moving her mouth back to the tip, swirling her tongue around. Her hand worked in succession with her mouth and quickly she had developed a rhythm she could tell he was enjoying.

Her other hand reached down and grabbed his soft, lemon-sized testicles, massaging them gently. His whispered "Yes" spurred her forward. She slipped her pinky finger out and touched it gently back towards his arse. His cock jumped in her mouth and she moaned. She felt his sac tighten and she knew he was close to coming and she wasn't ready for it yet.

Imhotep grunted as he entwined his fingers into her hair and pushed his hips forward. The force pushed his pulsing cock back into her mouth. "Suck me," he groaned. "I'm going to come and you're going to swallow it." The woman let him set the pace – quick and hard – as she sucked his cock with everything she had.

"Yes," Imhotep panted, humping her mouth, "I need you so much..."

Anck-Su-Namun moaned and Imhotep swore in Ancient Egyptian, the vibrations setting off a fire in his loins.

The high priest pushed once more into Anck-Su-Namun's mouth, hard, and whimpered, "Oh gods...!" as he spurt his come into her mouth. Anck-Su-Namun lapped up every bit as she continued to suck gently on his softening cock.

Panting heavily, he helped her get up by taking her hands before leaning in for a kiss, entwining his tongue with hers, giving her a preview of what was yet to come.

"That was very good," Imhotep whispered, pulling back from Anck-Su-Namun and rubbing his hands across her waist. "You deserve a special reward for that, my love." His mouth was back on hers as he pushed her body slowly backwards. Anck-Su-Namun moaned as she felt the edge of a golden desk hit the back of her thighs. By the mighty gods, she wanted him to take her right here on this desk.

The high priest bent her back over the desk, laying her atop the cool surface, and broke the kiss. "You will watch what I do to you, love." It was not a question, but the Pharao's mistress nodded anyway. She propped herself up onto her elbows and watched as Imhotep moved back onto his knees and slowly started licking the insides of her thighs; thighs that were already coated in her juices that had been flowing since he arrived.

But when he reached her wet, pink slit, he had to pause for a while. He stared at her pussy hungrily. Even though it was not the first time that he was going to take Anck-Su-Namun behind the Pharao's back, it got him every time. İt was all his. The mere thought of licking it made his penis pulsate. He needed her. So he leaned in and started licking her inner thighs again.

"Mmm, you taste so good," he said as he licked and sucked his way slowly up to her aching core.

Finally, she felt his hot breath against her dripping center and shivered. "Please," she uttered, nearly unaware she was doing so. "It's been too long, please." Imhotep looked up at her, sticking out his tongue and flapping it up and down teasingly, without touching her clit with it at all. By watching him tease her that much, it was almost like she could feel what that warm, long tongue could do to her slit. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Please, Imhotep, lick me."

He didn't speak, but grunted at her words and dove forward, licking from the bottom of her slit to the top, teasing the bundle of nerves there with the tip of his tongue. Anck-Su-Namun whimpered out, "Yes."

Imhotep wasted no time in pressing his tongue flat against her clit, before shoving it roughly into her wet heat. He slid it in and out of her a couple of times before he slid his tongue out completely and started lapping her swollen cunt like one of the Pharao's thirsty dogs lapping his water bowl. Anck-Su-Namun nearly came when he clamped his mouth down on her clit and started sucking it gently.

"Oh god, Imhotep, yes," she panted. She couldn't think straight. He was bringing her quickly to the edge and she needed release. "Make me come," she ground out through her teeth and Imhotep was happy to oblige. He started slurping her juices and licked her faster, harder and needier, causing Anck-Su-Namun to pant out Ancient Egyptian obscenities and his name over and over again. Her walls clenched when Imhotep flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit and she fell over the edge of the cliff and into euphoria.

He licked and sucked at her pussy lips as she came, making sure not a drop rolled down her already wet thighs and to the floor. His tongue grazed over her sensitive nerves again as he cleaned her and Anck-Su-Namun leaned her head back, moaning out in ecstasy. Imhotep, smirking no doubt, pressed and flicked his tongue over the nerves again and the Pharao's mistress started to quake.

Suddenly, Imhotep began a slow crawl back up her body, his tongue tracing patterns in her sweaty skin. When his teeth grazed her sensitive nipples, she sucked in a breath and watched as he lazily circled them with his long, warm tongue.

"Imhotep," she croaked as he moved from one nipple to the other, "I need you inside me." He lifted his eyes to hers and she saw her desire reflected in them. "Now," she added in a commanding voice.

Imhotep lifted his head and smirk at her. "Your wish is my command, my love." He stood quickly, grabbed her hands and pulled her standing in front of him. "Come," he beckoned and pulled her behind him as he walked towards the far end of the room. Anck-Su-Namun could barely make her legs cooperate as they shook, but she followed. She needed him to take her way too much to give up now.

The high priest led her to a corner that looked nearly hidden. As always. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic place to make love, but she didn't care. She needed him too much.

Imhotep came up behind her and wrapped a hand gently around her tiny waist, before pressing his hardness into her backside. She groaned and let her eyes roll into the back of her head.

His lips were at her ear, "One day, everything will be different, my love." Anck-Su-Namun bit her lower lip hard as the words sunk in and his hand dipped from her waist down to her slit, rubbing lightly, but not penetrating. "I will be Pharaoh, and you will be my wife, and you will walk through the palace, naked," he quickly shoved one finger inside of her wet hole and she moaned. He slid in another finger and curled them both; Anck-Su-Namun bucked her hips greedily. "And when lust overcomes you, you will come here to me." He grazed his thumb over her aching bundle of nerves and the mistress gasped. "And I will make love to you on the throne over and over again, and you scream as loud as you wish, without fearing the Pharao's wrath, for I will be Pharaoh."

He bit down roughly on her earlobe, before moving his hand from between her legs to her hip, and pressing her entire body down until she was on all fours like an animal, while he positioned himself behind her, his loin gracing her ass cheeks. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, grinning lightly.

"You like that," Imhotep purred at her from behind, grinning, "don't you, love?"

Anck-Su-Namun moaned and pushed her bum back against his hardened length, begging for him to slide it inside her.

"Yes, love," he said and licked her lips, "I'm going to fuck you right now." He rubbed his cock into the crack between her ass cheeks as Anck-Su-Namun felt her juices running down her legs again. She had never been so turned on before in her life – and that included the time he had taken her on the Pharao's balcony.

"Please," she begged as Imhotep bent his knees slightly, crouching over her bum, causing his erection to side down between her legs. "Please, Imhotep."

His cock was teasing her swollen pussy lips. "Please, what?"

Anck-Su-Namun turned around to look at him again before whispering, "Fuck me. Make me yours."

He needed no more prodding. Imhotep leaned forward hungrily and in one fluid motion filled her aching cunt with his hard length. The mistress threw her head back and gasped, her eyes squeezed shut as his girth spread her open and penetrated deep inside of her.

Imhotep grunted against her ear. "Sweet Isis, love, you are so tight." He slid his cock back, nearly out of her body, before thrusting it back into her hard. Anck-Su-Namun started moaning. "And so wet." Another deep thrust and she could already feel her orgasm building.

"Yes," she squealed as he thrust into her again, one hand grasping her hair while the other hand was on one of her ass cheeks, digging his nails into it. "Fuck me."

His thrusts, still long and hard, started coming faster as Anck-Su-Namun screamed out in bliss as his large, rigid cock slammed into her over and over again. Imhotep grunted loudly like a bull while he started massaging her ass cheeks while humping his sex-hungry cock into her throbbing cunt. His grunts became even louder, his nails digging into her scalp.

"Yes!" Anck-Su-Namun greatly enjoyed him violating her core over and over again with his rod, and swore, "Fuck, Imhotep, yes. Make me come!"

Imhotep closed his eyes and slowly leaned his back, all while hitting the right spot inside her every time. Each thrust was nearly her undoing.

"You feel so good, love... better than any whore," he growled in her ear, all the while fucking her senseless. The dirty words made Anck-Su-Namun only want him more. "Your little cunt is so hot and wet and tight. Such a good, little fuckslit."

"Yes," Anck-Su-Namun hissed in a low, naughty voice. "Yes, I'm your little fuckslit. Fuck me harder. Make me come."

He thrusted into her even harder and faster, and now, she started to scream. She just screamed in pleasure, which brought Imhotep back to his senses. He quickly covered her screaming mouth with his hand, muffling her screams.

"Pharao mustn't hear you!" he moaned, yet he couldn't help but moaning loudly himself. İt was just too good as not to let it out somehow.

"Oh gods... you feel so good," Imhotep moaned and pushed in harder. He was close, she could tell, and so was she. "You are mine."

The last word was hissed out, followed by her name as Imhotep spilled his seed inside of her. The force of his orgasm pushed Anck-Su-Namun over the edge and she cried out in bliss against his hand as white stars exploded inside her brain.

"So good," Imhotep muttered as his hips thrust involuntarily against her hips with the last of his orgasm. "So good."

Anck-Su-Namun's body was shaking uncontrollably and she knew she couldn't stand much longer. Sensing her discomfort, Imhotep teasingly slid his semi-hard, slackening cock from her slick folds and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist as her legs finally gave way. He turned her in his arms and carefully guided them to the floor.

But once both of them started to calm themselves, or at least wanted to start, they heard footsteps. Footsteps of more than one person.

"Pharao is coming!" Imhotep hissed in alarm, letting go of her and pulling up his loincloth. He wiped his cum and love juice covered penis a few times with it before he gave her a serious look.

"Go and take a bath. You know the routine. He mustn't find out," he whispered before grabbing her and stealing a last hungry kiss. As he pulled away, he nodded at her. "Go."

She nodded right back at him and ran out of the room gracefully. As Imhotep watched her leave, he felt his girth ache once more as he watched those delicious buttocks bounce up and down slightly as she ran, wishing he could take her once again, but there was no time.

"I will... but not today. Tomorrow," he thought, leaving the room as well. Well, it was not the same, but he could still pleasure himself, dreaming of her doing the same to herself. İt was not the same as plunging his cock into her delicious wet folds, but it would do for now.

As Anck-Su-Namun reached her chambers, she immediately spotted her handmaiden – and the horrified look on her face. Not only horrified, it was also as if she herself, the mistress of the Pharao, was a DISGRACE. Anck-Su-Namun gritted her tooth, grabbed the dagger which was laying on her vanity and pointed it at her. She knew that her handmaiden had caught her and Imhotep making love before, and she knew exactly where Anck-Su-Namun was coming from.

Even if she hadn't caught them before – she could tell from the sperm that was running down her thighs, and the smeared body paint, and her exposed sheath. İt was all clear to her, but Anck-Su-Namun wouldn't let her betray her. She'd rather kill her herself before she'd let her tell the Pharao.

"You will keep your mouth shut. And you will bathe me now, as always." She warned her, the dagger still pointed at her. The handmaiden nodded. She did not approve, not at all – but neither was she willing to die.


End file.
